Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device and a driving circuit, and more particularly to a display device and a driving circuit having a clock generating circuit that consumes less power when generating the clock signal.
Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays that use organic compounds as a lighting material for illumination are one type of flat displays. The advantages of the OLED displays are that they are a smaller size, lighter in weight, have a wider viewing angle, and have a higher contrast ratio and a faster speed.
Active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) displays are currently emerging as the next generation of flat panel displays. Compared with active matrix liquid crystal displays (AMLCD), the AMOLED display has many advantages, such as is higher contrast ratio, wider viewing angle, and thinner module without a backlight, lower power consumption, and lower cost.
A clock signal is a very important timing control signal in display devices, no matter whether the display devices are traditional LCD, OLED, or the recently developed AMLCD, AMOLED, or other types of display devices. Therefore, how to reduce power consumption in generating the clock signal is an issue worthy of concern.